gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сус Рамирез/Галерея/Мини-эпизоды
Мини-эпизоды Конфетный монстр Short1 Soos stops by.jpg Short1 it's not Stan Soos.jpg Тату Стэна Short2 Dipper and Soos make a plan.jpg Short2 Dipper face.jpg Short2 is it really hot in here.jpg Short2 Soos plays along.jpg Short2 weird Soos 1.jpg Short2 weird Soos 2.jpg Short2 Soos plays with belly.jpg Short2 soos keeps doing that thing.png Почтовый ящик Short3 Team of experts.jpg Short3 Soos' message.jpg Short 3 the mailbox is moving.png Short3 ghost mailbox.jpg Short3 Dipper and Soos in front of the mailbox.jpg Short3 you open it.png Short3 Infinty stamp.jpg Short3 dipper is shocked.png Short3 soos is reading the letter.png Short3 Hello Dipper and Soos.jpg Short3 it knows are names.jpg Short3 What did I shave into my head this morning.jpg Short3 soos takes the letter out.png Short3 shaved duck in hair.jpg Short3 Soos with googles.jpg Short3 Soos' question.jpg Short3 Soos' dream girl.jpg Short3 well that's the end of that.jpg Short3 Dipper mad at Mabel.jpg Short3 into my nose.jpg Short3 turn off the camara.jpg Прячущийся Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Советы Мэйбл о свиданиях Short7 beautiful Soos.png Short7 swingin bachelors.png Short7 soos is looking at the wrong camera.png Short7 How many kids would you like to have.png Short7 Leave them to take the quiz.png Short7 consider this a victory.png Short7 dipper's result.png Short7 soos' result.png Short7 holy soos.png Short7 soos total hunk.png Советы Мэйбл о стикерах Short8 howd i get here.png Short8 Soos Holding Burger.png Советы Мэйбл о моде Short9 make a run for it soos.png Short9 grenda hold him down.png Short9 making soos over.png Short9 soos cosplaying jareth.png Short9 soos down.png Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10 blue toilet bowl.png Short10 soos.png Short10 i've narrrowed it down.png Short10 next week mabels guide to apologizing to your grunkle.png Short10 I hate color more than ever.png Short10 hes just saying he hates color more than ever.png Short10 CUT.png Ремонт с Сусом: Гольф-мобиль short12 floating head soos.png short12 SOOS.png short12 keyboard drawers.png short12 wow!.png short12 chicken holders.png short12 fixing healing.png short12 zero gs.png short12 open mouth.png Short12 Fixin it with soos.png Short12 welcome back.png short12 the show where u forget.png short12 bandaged hand.png short12 busted for some reason.png short12 the call of power.png Short12 what's happening.png short12 laser eyes go.png short12 exploding bat.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Some things I just can't fix.png short12 problem with the fuel injector.png Short12 soos did it.png short12 unleash the POWER.png short12 wooooo.png short12 timecut1.png short12 timecut2.png Short12 Soos's head flying by.png short12 behold.png short12 wendy and dipper impressed.png short12 let's do this.png Short12 i don't think we have enough speed.png short12 hit the nitros boosters.png Short12 Soos Jetpack Golfcart.png short12 10 outta 10.png short12 thanks guys.png Short12 about to crash.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png short12 i make my own economy.png short12 brilliant soos.png Ремонт с Сусом: Часы с кукушкой short13 only home fix it show i edited.png short13 high5.png short13 broken cuckoo clock.png short13 tore up from the floor up.png short13 awesomeometer.png short13 not now bro.png short13 duct tape.png short13 wood glue.png short13 hey you.png short13 ka-wink.png Short13 almost there.png Short13 Cuckoo Clock.png short13 leopard print.png short13 beach house.png Short13 some boomboxes.png short13 LASERS.png short13 awe inducing glow.png short13 it's too dope i can't cope.png Short13 soos grunkle stan and mabel awesomemeter.png short13 viola.png short13 its hands are in the air but it just doesn't care.png Short13 one to ten.png short13 soos shocked.png short13 soos happy.png short13 problem.png short13 soos cliff.png short13 soos cliff closer.png short13 mouth closeup.png short13 rendering mac.png short13 exploding comp.png ТВ Гравити Фолз 1 Short14 soos is painting.png Short14 profound.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short16 stand-off at the ragtime.png Short16 royal ragtime theatre.png Short16 Pony Heist.png Short16 Movies movies movies.png Short16 disgruntled pines.png Short16 sad pines.png Short16 i have a plan.png Short16 here's the plan.png Short16 pink pony.png Short16 delivery man soos.png Short16 pop goes the dipper.png Short16 that's their girl.png Short16 why are they so adorable.png Short16 Official Logo.png Short16 celebrate.png Short16 delighted pines.png Short16 more like BALONEY HIEST.png Short16 high five.png Short16 pines laughing.png Альбом памятных событий: Детский зоопарк Short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png Short17 unnatural.png Short17 more gasps.png Short17 stan you softie.png Short17 please hold.png Short17 sneak sneak.png Short17 Sheeep.png Short17 brace yourselves!.png Short17 goodbye.png Short17 time to gtfo.png en:Soos Ramirez/Gallery/Shorts Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Статьи